momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanairo no Stardust
Nanairo no Stardust (七色のスターダスト) is the first and the last single by 3Bjunior idol group members: Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko, Takoyaki Rainbow, KAGAJO☆4S, limited idol unit Team Daioh Ika and junior members Jr. Jr., in a total of 54 girls. It was released on January 1, 2014 under Stardust Records. The regular version was only sold in the 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii concert venue. Details The single acted as the theme song for 3Bjunior. Stardust Promotion Section 3 managing director Ryoji Fujishita wanted a song that can be sung together in the last act of a live concert. The single has been described as their "first and last single".Natalie Power Push - Ryoji Fujishita Interview The single features seven idol groups that belonged to 3Bjunior: *Momoiro Clover Z *Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku *Team Syachihoko *Takoyaki Rainbow *KAGAJO☆4S *Team Daioh Ika *Jr. Jr. (Junior idol units consisted of Minitia Bears members and four additional girls) The single was first unveiled on November 29, 2013 along with the music video on their official Youtube channel.Natalie - Single announcement It was released on the same day as Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu. Nanairo no Stardust is written by the folk singer-songwriter Kosetsu Minami. Fujishita personally loves his work. Kosetsu Minami worked with Momoiro Clover Z in various live events such as Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 and Momoiro Yorubanashi Dai Ichi-yo: Hakushu. Tracklist *'Limited Edition' :1. Nanairo no Stardust (七色のスターダスト, lit.Seven Colored Stardust) :2. Nanairo no Stardust (off vocal ver.) :DVD: Nanairo no Stardust Music Video and Behind the Scene *'Regular Edition' :1. Nanairo no Stardust :2. Nanairo no Stardust (off vocal ver.) Song Information *'Nanairo no Stardust' **3Bjunior theme song **Lyrics: Shozo Ise and Kosetsu Minami **Composer: Kosetsu Minami **Arrangement: Ichizo Seo Featured Members *Mizuki of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and An Fujimoto of KAGAJO☆4S didn't appear in the Music Video because of poor health conditions. Oricon Position *'Weekly Sales:' 23,915 *'Monthly Reported Sales:' *'Yearly Reported Sales:' *'Total Reported Sales:' 23,915 Lyrics Romaji = Kono michi wa itsu no hi ka hikari no naka he tsuzuku michi Ippo zutsu akiramezu ni negai wo kanaeyou Koutei ni mau sakura oi kakete wa sora mi ageta Chippoke na watashi dakedo yume wo wasurenai Mou mayowanai watashi no me wo mite Tashika na uta ga tamashii ni hibiki wataru made Ai no sutaadasuto kurayami wo yaburou Sonna jidai ga mou sokomade kiteru deshou Ame no hi mo daijoubu yume ga aoku suki tooru kara Akai bara koi no shizuku kimi ni okurou Tooi machi furusato no kaze no kanashimi kanadeyou Kotoba sae ushinattemo nukumori shinjite Mou nakanai kimi ga iru kara Kinou no kenka mo jooku mo minna suki dakara Ai no sutaadasuto nanairo ni kagayaku Sonna hibi no naka de kimi to sugoseru nara Mou nakanai hitori no yoru mo Zutto tomoshibi kesazu ni ashita ni mukatte Ai no sutaadasuto nanairo ni kagayaku Sonna seishun no ima wo kimi to kakete ikou Ai no sutaadasuto kurayami wo yaburou Sonna jidai ga mou sokomade kiteru deshou Ai no sutaadasuto nanairo ni kagayaku Sonna seishun no ima wo kimi to kakete ikou |-| Original = この道はいつの日か　光の中へ続く道 一歩ずつあきらめずに　願いを叶えよう 校庭に舞う桜　追いかけては　空見上げた ちっぽけな私だけど　夢を忘れない もう迷わない　私の瞳を見て 確かな歌が魂に　響き渡るまで 愛のスターダスト　暗闇を破ろう そんな時代がもう　そこまで来てるでしょう 雨の日も　大丈夫　夢が青く透き通るから 赤いバラ　恋の雫　君に贈ろう 遠い街　故郷の　風の悲しみ奏でよう 言葉さえ失っても　温もり信じて もう泣かない　君がいるから 昨日の喧嘩も　ジョークも　みんな好きだから 愛のスターダスト　七色に輝く そんな日々の中で　君と過ごせるなら もう泣かない　一人の夜も ずっと灯火消さずに　明日に向かって 愛のスターダスト　七色に輝く そんな青春の今を　君とかけていこう 愛のスターダスト　暗闇を破ろう そんな時代がもう　そこまで来てるでしょう 愛のスターダスト　七色に輝く そんな青春の今を　君とかけていこう Song Appearance *'TV' :2013.13.25 Mouhitotsu no Momoiro Christmas Party in Odaiba (Momoiro Clover Z) :2014.01.24 Bokura no Ongaku (Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko) :2014.08.13 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2014 (Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko) :2014.11.08 Music Fair (Momoiro Clover Z and 3Bjunior (New Project)) *'Live Concert' :2014.04.01 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fuuji :2014.08.19 GIRLS' FACTORY 14 (Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko) :2014.09.27 Kosetsu Minami Summer Picnic Love & Peace (Momoiro Clover Z) :2014.11.24 Onna Matsuri 2014 ~Ristorante da MCZ~ Tokyo Live Viewing (3Bjunior (New Project)) Trivia *"Seven colored" is a reference to the seven groups featured in this single. *The three-finger hand gesture the girls made in the music video is most likely a reference to their agency section number. *This is the fourth song in 3Bjunior to feature the word "Stardust" as a nod to their agency, after Stardust Serenade (Momoiro Clover Z), Stardust Light (Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku) and The Stardust Bowling (Team Syachihoko) *Only Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and Team Syachihoko members got solo lines. *During the second performance of Nanairo No Stardust which only consisted of Momoclo, Ebichu, and Syachi, Natsu Anno was not present so Mizuki sang her solo line. **If Mizuki was present during the first recording, she most likely would have had the solo line right after Shiori Tamai's. References External Links *Official Page Navigation Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Singles Category:3Bjunior Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:KAGAJO☆4S Category:Team Syachihoko Category:Takoyaki Rainbow Category:Stardust Records Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Songs Category:Team Syachihoko Songs Category:Team Daioh Ika Category:Team Hotaru Ika Category:3Bjunior Songs